Pulse stimulating devices are well known and such devices have heretofore been utilized for pain suppression (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,014,347, 4,632,117 and 4,640,286).
In addition, pulse stimulating devices have been heretofore suggested for use in treating inflammatory conditions, edema, sprains, muscle spasms, and the like (see, for example, the Vara/Pulse Galvanic Stimulating Unit manufactured and sold by Staodynamics, Inc., Longmont, Colo.).
It has also been heretofore suggested that stimulating units can be utilized for wound healing and extensive experimental work has been accomplished, for example, using the Vara/Pulse Galvanic Stimulating Unit of Staodynamics, Inc..